


Cats, Birds, and Verbs.

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harpies, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive is a harpie- I mean- Human, who's just trying to spend the rest of his life taking care of the little cat boy he found. Sometimes they sex, Luke's nipples hurt for some reason, He's probably pregnant but we won't touch on that.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	Cats, Birds, and Verbs.

The lightning struck the small rod at the top of the house, a massive light emitting from it, able to be seen from far away. It shook the horse of a nearby traveler, Who was thrown off the startled animal, and into the mud beneath him. He rose to his feet with quickness, and shot out an arm, Yelling, “Wait!” For the poor animal. It was too late, his horse, saddle bags and saddle were trotting off into the distant night …

There was a short crackle across the sky, so the man stood, dressed in a leather cloak with wool clothing underneath. The rain pelted him as he made his way towards the small shelter with haste, clutching a leather bag to his hip. Once he neared the house, he pushed open the creaky wooden door and entered, swiftly shutting it. He dropped his bag, the house was warm, the fireplace crackled, lighting up the dim room for a young boy. 

He couldn’t have been more than thirteen, his chestnut colored mop of messy, unruly hair falling all over into his face as he laid by the fire, curled up in a way that resembled most cats. In fact, he himself was noticeably similar to the creatures, two fluffy ears residing atop his head, twitching at the sound of the man, Clive, stepping closer. 

The boy, Luke, also possessed a tail, which curled and wagged when Clive knelt beside him, gently resting a hand on his side. 

“I’m back …” He whispered, stroking the boy’s side with care. “The horse ran off, that coward, but- He’ll be back …” Clive let out a relieved breath, hearing the low, but audible noise of Luke’s purr. The boy opened his eyes, and made a small sound into his hands, drawing a smile from his older companion. 

“ hiiii-” Luke yawned, he sounded so sleepy, but he always sounded sleepy. 

“Hi …” Clive watched him sleep, and laid down on the floor next to him, kicking off his wet shoes. He pulled off the cloak, dropping or throwing everything beside the door. Once he was done, and he was more comfortable, and preferably less soggy, He was comforted by a soft face laying against his chest. “Did you catch anything?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, pointing at the bag. 

He’d been out fishing, that’s what he did every single day, it was his duty, his hobby, the only thing that ever supplied them with the much needed food and money to make it through most winters. Lucky his boyfriend was a cat, and didn’t mind having a diet that consisted mostly of fish and other sea creatures. His favorite was crabs …

Luke beamed, a little, happy smile on his face as he nuzzled Clive, thanking him for … something vague. Clive didn’t really even catch much today … but he was happy Luke didn’t know or care how poor they were. He wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his head, the soft spot on top, between his ears. Luke seemed elated whenever he did, a soft sound rumbling from his chest, warming Clive’s heart with it’s low frequency. 

Hopefully tomorrow, when it wasn’t raining, they could go together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared out at the open waters, playfully rocking their little boat from side to side as he stuck his paws into the water. Clive just watched him as he sat there with his makeshift rod. A strong stick that’d been carved to hold a slightly thick string. Luke helped him make it, the boy was so happy to have met Clive, he called it a welcome gift ... It was adorable. 

He wore next to nothing, a fluffy pair of shorts and … that was it, he said it was because clothes were uncomfortable, which Clive could partially relate to. Luke reeled his hand back, loudly proclaiming “I got one!” as he dropped his fifth fish into their bucket. Clive could only be impressed, He really needed Luke here if he wanted to catch anything. “How do you keep doing that?” He asked, feeling a small tug at his own line. He pulled at it as Luke shrugged, saying “I just put my hand in the water and when the fish come to kiss my fingers I grab em …” 

“... that’s so cute-” Clive sighed, reeling his arm back, pulling up a small fish … He sighed, and pulled the silver hook from its mouth, tossing it into the bucket. 

“You think this is enough?” Clive asked Luke, who hummed … “there’s two for you, and two for me- and two for the lady who gives us those bags of gold-” Luke said, getting a smile from Clive. “ I call her the fish lady-” He said, ``Which he probably shouldn’t, but he does it anyway. 

Clive sighed, watching in shock as Luke tossed another fish into the bucket. “Three for me!” He said. Clive looked down at the water … and he stuck his hand in. Maybe- Luke was having better Luck because this really was a better method? 

“Aah- you’re gonna try fishing like me?” Luke asked, shuffling over to Clive. The boat swayed gently, and Clive quietly agreed before his arm began to strain. He panicked almost immediately when something grabbed hold of his hand, it felt like- another hand- 

Clive attempted to yank his hand back, but it was stuck. 

“L-Luke!” He yelled, watching as Luke reached down, pulling something up from the water. Little droplets of salty sea water sprayed over the boat as Luke dropped what looked like an octopus into the bucket. 

Why was it so close to the surface? The thing squirmed, and Clive looked down at it in terror at how close his hand had been to it’s mouth. He realized he wasn’t breathing, and he shakily took in some air, before slowly exhaling “ …  _ oh god _ ” He quietly said to himself. 

“I’m not doing that again …” He said, and Luke giggled, “maybe it’s cause you’re a bird- I heard they eat birds-”

“I-I’m not a bird!” Clive said, which was a lie. Harpies are birds, the hard skin on his forearms and feathers sprouting from his back, remainders of where he’d cut off his wings to try and be more human. Luke could always tell, even if Clive tried to conceal the truth. 

“I like birds …” Luke said, kissing his cheek. Clive turned red … and the air felt still …

“ _ D-do they really eat birds? _ ” He asked, and Luke shrugged, “I think so- are you scared~?” He asked, nuzzling the other. Clive huffed, “You mean they reach up and grab birds out of the sky? Of course I’m scared! That’s terrifying-”

“ … chicken-” Luke giggled, flinching away as he was flicked in the forehead. 

“Let’s just leave!” Clive offered, but Luke sat there … he looked at Clive, ears laying flat on his head before he pressed his face into his chest. 

“What?” Clive asked, tensing a little as Luke stuck his hands under his shirt. 

“Luke- not here …” Clive said, leaning against the side of their boat as Luke started messing around with his chest. Luke ignored him, shuffling up into his lap, sticking his head underneath Clive’s shirt. He bit at his chest, hearing him wince. Clive grit his teeth, and stuck his hands under Luke’s shirt, brushing his hands across all six of the boy’s nipples. 

Luke giggled, and pulled away, “That tickles!” He wailed, rolling over onto his back as Clive continued abusing his buds. He kicked his legs around, his giggling turning into short moans as Clive leaned down, gently pecking his chest. 

They seemed sort of sore lately, Luke often flinched away from his touch, or groaned uncomfortably when Clive gave his chest a rub. Even now, Luke was flinching as if the gentle kisses on his body were painful. 

Clive pulled back, and stared down at him, looking for bruises, marks, anything, but he found nothing. He looked at Luke’s face, his eyes were big, a sign that he was enjoying himself. Clive … tilted his head a little, and lowered his head, closing the gap between their lips. 

Luke turned his head, face completely red as he turned his head. Clive kissed that cheek, and Luke turned his head again. 

“You’re so silly … is something wrong?” Clive asked, kissing his other cheek. Luke sighed … “My chest feels all weird-” Luke quietly admitted. He’d been acting strange about it for the past few weeks. Clive nodded, “should we go home?” He asked, and Luke shook his head …

Clive sighed … and tugged at Luke’s shorts, knowing he wouldn’t wanna leave until they did something. He set the soft cloth down, and picked Luke’s hips up, skipping past anything he should have done first, sticking his tongue directly into him. Luke gasped, and curled his toes, clenching his fists as his lower half began to throb for attention. Clive licked, and sucked at him, drawing out moans as he tilted his head around for better angles. 

Luke’s back was arched, he was moaning, whimpering, clawing at the sides of the boat as his legs slowly came around Clive’s face. His thighs squeezed his cheeks before they were pried apart, a hummingbird’s tongue slithering between his legs. 

Clive stopped, just watching Luke lay there and shudder, twitching as he bit down on his fingers. He looked like he could barely take it already, but they were only just starting. 

Clive pulled away from him for just a split second, undoing his pants just enough to release the inhuman appendage he had. Biology stopped caring about what it was supposed to do when it came to this, it was neither bird, nor human. Still, it worked just enough of the same for Clive to know what to do with it. 

He let the tip of it rub against Luke’s lower half, and Luke stared down at it. He looked nervous, but excited, feeling his whole world compress as Clive slowly started to slide it in. He leaned down as he did, letting his tongue slip into the boy’s mouth, lacing their fingers together. Luke held onto his hands, and did his best to be still as his body started to heat up more than it should. It moved on it’s own, he purred, rocked his hips and struggled against Clive as the other got deeper into him. 

And finally, he relaxed, letting a few tears out as he came from the feeling of Clive’s length being so deep into him. His legs twitched, and he held onto Clive, whining out that he shouldn’t move, that it was too much, and he couldn’t take it just yet. He listened to Clive pant, and waited for him to calm down, not knowing just how much his stomach was beginning to writhe. It felt like heaven had come down and he was experiencing the pleasure of eating forbidden fruit, generations of evolution that led to his body figuring out that sex should feel good, and taking that philosophy to it’s extreme. He panted, finally feeling like he could handle it. His caverns constricted around his flightless partner’s length, and he arched back in shock as it slowly slid out of him, and he was shoved back into his pit of overstimulation. 

He tried to breathe as best he could, squirming around, desperate to get comfortable as Clive slowly thrust his hips into him. In, and out, Luke flet every single detail, every single inch, centimeter, millimeter. All of it was like an electric massage to his ovaries, squeezing the life out of them, demanding he do something with them. He sobbed, gripping Clive’s arms tight, nearly screaming as Clive sped up, starting to really get into him. 

Clive wasn’t worried about his reaction, the louder Luke was, the better he probably felt. He just pulled out, and turned the boy over, shoving himself back inside, getting in all the way that time. He pulled Luke’s hips back, tuning out the world to the gentle slap of their skin, Luckily they were the only ones out here, or else this would be … a long story. Clive bit his lip, Luke had been reduced to purring violently, those cute little ears of his laying submissively flat. Clive could feel it, Luke tightening around him as he clenched his stomach, bracing himself. He was about to cum again, and Clive welcomed it, pulling his hips back as he held onto nothing, filling the boy with his seed, reaching down to gently rub at his exposed button. 

Luke shuddered, trying to move away, but he was denied, and forced to take every last drop of cum Clive had …

And even after that, they were only just starting. Clive slowly slid out, hands trembling a little at the tingling sensation in his legs, caused by his now sensitive length. He continued to slowly thrust, panting softly, not getting any objection from Luke ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive picked up the bucket from the side of the boat, kneeling on the pier as Luke laid inside of it, completely worn out. Luke was completely nude, a certain liquid gushing from his destroyed hole as he tried to breathe, but could only whimper and purr like it was still happening. Luckily for them, they’d taken so long with their breeding shenanigans that it was night, and nobody could see the way he was writhing as Clive walked up the pier. He slid the bucket up onto the counter, making a quick exchange. 

Maybe he’d be able to buy Luke some more clothes with this ..


End file.
